Padme and Anakin's meaning of life
by DarthWasabi
Summary: What would have happend the night padme gave birth to the twins. And the after. OH Mama! Humor ahoy!
1. Chapter 1

All was dark, and all was quite. The moon had risen just beyond a house that was located on a lake side retreat This home belonged to a family called Skywalker. It was dark yes, but not gloomy or frighting, it was more of a peaceful darkness, a peaceful quite. That was until one particular Skywalker woke up to a very unpleasant surprise.

"Ani, Ani get up. Ani please get up."

Padme Amidala was a most accomplished senator and former queen. She would do anything for her people. Run through a jungle of Yavin 4, fight off thousands of battle droids before a river of lava, Hell she would even go as far as rub Master Yoda's feet! Of course that was before she was nine months preggers with two babies.

"Anakin I'm serious get up now!"

Anakin Skywalker her husband of three years was a great Jedi. But this was for a number of reasons. Anakin was the chosen one to bring balance to the force (which he already did bye bye Palps). He was now officially a Jedi Master on the council. He also had great Force, lightsaber and piloting skills better then anyone else. But the thing that made Anakin Skywalker one of the most famous and great Jedi of the Order was, The parties (or Partay according to Anakin) he held each New Years.

" Huh, what, who's got my cupcakes?"

" Anakin my water just broke!"

" What do you mean? How can water still my cupcakes?"

" Anakin water cannot still your damn cupcakes! And my water just broke, you know for when babies start to come out."

A few seconds went by before a look of pure terror crossed the young man's face.

" B-but babies… that means that… OH MY GODS!"

Anakin then scrambled out of bed and started to pace and mumble to himself.

" BABIESmumbleWATERmumbleCUPCAKESmumble."

" Ani just calm down, and I'll tell you what you need to do."

But he just went on pacing, though then mumble kind of stoped.

"ANAKIN!"

"Huh oh right, sorry. What do I need to do."

"Well first off you can calm down mister, then you need to get me down to the speeder."

"What do you mean? Carry you? From your size?"

One of the most evil looks came over his wife's face. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right." Padme said through clenched teeth.

" I said did you mea-"

"Anakin just get me in, the speeder, before your children pop out."

"Wait they POP out!"

"ANI!"

"O.K here we go."

Anakin picked up Padme and carried her out of their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys just made my day : )

Ok here we go.

" Move it you, insignificant fools, burn in the fiery depths of hell, Gah, fell the power of the dark…. grrr."

"Now really Padme that's no way to talk to your people. It's not their fault we're in a traffic jam."

"Anakin I wasn't talking to the people, I was talking to _YOUR _children. And no you're right it's not their fault, It's your fault we got stuck in the jam."

"Well see now that's the spirit…Hey."

The two had got to their speeder successfully, with no trouble in sight. Except when Anakin was walking down the front steps to get to the speeder. He was concentrating so hard in getting he's wife there that he tripped over the last step. Of course he had to think quick or else he'd drop the screeching angel he carried. So some how in slow motion, while still in the air, he turned him self and landed on his back.

"Anakin are you all right?" Padme had asked worriedly

"Yeah, just a tick, need. To. Get. Breath. Back." Was the weak reply. "You're just heavy that's all." He had said under his breath.

"Oh O.K…. ANAKIN I heard that, get me to the speeder RIGHT NOW or I swear."

Then when they were about halfway to the healers home, the father to be was struck by a thought.

"Hmmm, um, Padme?"

"What Ani?"

"Erm, did I remember to lock the front door?"

"…WHAT?"

So back they had to go. Anakin was in such a rush that he had no idea what he was doing. The freaked out young man did things in this order…

Park the speeder(but not turn it off)

Unclipped himself, then ran to the other side of the speeder, unclipped Padme, got her up into his arms and ran her into the house.

Sat her down in chair.

Moved her to another chair, because the one she was on was his.

He then ran into the kitchenette ala marathon runner, and took a gulp of cool water ala marathon runner.

Sprinted back to the front door, closed it, then locked it.

Got him self clipped back into the speeder, and then drove off.

Once again about halfway to the healers home Anakin realised something…

"I think I've forgotten something or someone…oops"

Back at the house……

"ANAKIN!"

So really no hitch in getting to the speeder or the healers no, not really.

Forgot to say it all belong to the Lucas Baby yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey everyone, Gosh never thought people would like my story this much, WOW!  Hope you like this one. More to come soon I cross my heart.

" All right Mr. Skywalker, you need to just sit down next to your wife and hold her hand that's all you have to do."

"But you heard what she'll do to me, didn't you? Huh, huh?"

"Mr. Skywalker please most of the women giving birth do this trust me."

"What threaten to put the Skywalker family Jewels in a nutcracker, or…You herd." Anakin said the last bit in a frightened hush.

"And what was that Mr. Skywalker?" The healer asked.

"Well just open the door and find out" Anakin answered nodding to the door.

A sceptical look came over the healer's face. But she obliged at the request. As the healer opened the door a screaming Beauty in the next room was heard screeching,

"Anakin Skywalker not only am I going to use the nutcracker, I'm going to _MAKE_ you cook your own food then watch you _EAT IT_ AAHH"

"Please close the door before I get into more trouble then I'm already am. I mean just because I forgot her does not mean that-"

"Alright" The healer closed the door with it just agar.

"You see, told you it's a fate worse then death, my _own_ food, come on."

"Mr. Skywalker your wife needs you."

"Yeah I know I'll go in" Anakin sighed. "But I might not be around for my next Birthday, then you'll regret it."

"I'm sure Mr. Skywalker" the healer said " I'm sure"

Anakin after saying a few prayers to the gods and the force he walked into the room that held his wife who was screaming like hell. The nurses and the healer all surrounded Padme doing various tasks. Like sponging off her face, bringing the healer towels, and hot water, giving Padme words of encouragement and also giving Anakin words of encouragement for just going inside. Of course Padme was in no mood to say her thanks, but when she saw Anakin all hell broke lose.

"Anakin I will never forgive you for this. I HATE you OW. I am in so much pain, and it's all YOUR fault." She said angrily.

"Well it's not all my fault, you didn't say no did ya."

"GET OUT"

"Whoa I'm gone!"

Anakin ran out of the room, skidding and closed the door behind him, before a thrown vase would get his head. He stayed out there thinking 'Anakin next time be more careful, Jeez'

After being outside the room for about ten minuets he heard Padme from inside.

"Ani, Ani please come back in."

So ever so slowly and carefully he went back in. She was sobbing, all her hair was sweaty and a mess, Well it just melted his heart.

"Padme it's alright I'm here, your going to be just fine, shhh I'm here now."

"Yes I know Ani I'm sorry I yelled at you, I truly, deeply…OW, GODS I HATE YOU GET OUT"

"But you just said to me-"

"I'm sorry Ani"

"O KKKKKKK, no, no, that's fine."

" Mrs Skywalker it's time." The healer said.

" Oh yes, yes" she snapped " You said that twenty minutes ago."

"When I tell you Mrs. Skywalker I want you to push all right?"

"Well she has no choice really" Anakin answered for his wife. "I mean she has too right? Or else they won't come out right?"

"Anakin…." Said a defeated Padme.

"Yes my beautiful Mother Goose."

"Just… sigh"

"Mrs. Skywalker push"

"Ahhhhh, grrrrrr,"

" You are doing well, a few more and that should do it for the head."

"Just. The. HEAD. AH" complained a tiered Padme.

" I can see the head Mrs. Skywalker, push, push your doing well."

"Yeah come Padme Pace your self. Do what your work out video says what was that… Oh yeah Come on girls your doing great!"

"Anakin SHUT UP!"

"Ok I will now shut up." Anakin said.

"One more big push now" the healer said

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Padme's scream was so loud that Anakin swore his eardrum imploded.

All was quite after that, then there was the wonderful sound of life.

"Waahhh"

" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker you have a healthy baby-"

"Oh good it's a baby" Anakin interrupted " I thought it was the speeder's alarm"

"Boy" the healer finished.

There was a radiant smile from the new mother and a new sense of pride from the new father.

"And now for the next one of your rugrats"

"Wait they're rats!" was Anakin's response

Will Anakin find out that his kids are rats? Will Padme cry out in frustration from her husband? How the heck did we get from the house to the healers so fast? Oh well these things happen.

More soon

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey, hey It's a new post YEAH! (Cough, cough)

Let us continue

" Wow you know how you said, that the kids would just pop right out?"

" I didn't really…oh never mind."

" Well you were right."

"For your information, Anakin _your_ daughter did not just _POP_ out!"

"Well pop out and slowly squelch out, with a lot of goo, same thing right?"

Silence "whatever you think mister lets 'faint at the sight of a miracle of life'"

Anakin was sitting next to the bed his wife was lying on. They both were looking at their two newest family members.

" They look so cute, and chubby. Actually now that I think about it, one looks like Jabba the Hutt!"

"Anakin both of them do not look like Jabba the Hutt. If they look like Jabba _YOU _must've looked like him as well," was Padme's response.

"Now I know you've just given birth and all but, that cut me deep Padme, that cut me right down to the bone. Besides I looked more like master Yoda as a baby, thank you very much."

" You're very welcome then Ani" was his wife's witty response.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

The twins at that point started to whimper a bit. So their father got up to investigate.

Once he got to them he put his ear down to one tummy. Then he heard the loudest gurgling sound.

"Yup like I expected, just like mine." Looking over to Padme. " I think two little people are hungry mama bear."

"Ok then let me have our little boy-"

"Awww let me take him please!"

" Fine, you take our little boy, and I'll take our little girl."

"But how am I supposed to feed him. I, uh, don't have, um, you know, erm, what you have."

" And that my dear husband, is why they created the bottle." Padme explained bring out the bottle for her knight in shinning leather.

"Ohhhhhh" Anakin exclaimed nodding his head.

"What do you want to call them? My fair lady. Because I was thinking of the name, get ready for it, Fargo for the boy and JoJo for the girl."

Silence then giggling then laughter. "Ha ha oh that was funny, I needed a good laugh after all that you've put me through in the past day."

A few seconds went past before it actually hit Padme that he was serious.

"You really are serious aren't you?"

"Well yes, I mean I had a friend back on Tatoonie called Fargo, Then I had an ex-girlfriend called JOJO, but she told me to _Leave, get out_."

" Whoa, whoa I am not naming _my_ daughter any thing that has something to do with an ex!"

"But…I"

"And that's final, I will name them."

"Fine but I still like Fargo"

"What about Lucas and Leia?" suggest Padme.

"Nah, don't sound right how 'bout we just shorten it to Luke."

"Yes Luke and Leia."

"Hello Luke and Leia, I am your father, Luke and Leia, Luke and Leia-"

"Anakin that's enough ok"

Padme's room door then opened and the healer walked in.

"Well it seems that you and your twins are well enough to go home."

"Oh good home."

"But no work! Rest and relaxation Mrs. Skywalker."

"Oh blah, what do you know?"

"Mrs Skywalker I've been a healer for 20 years I think I might know."

"Right point taken."

"Very good, well congrats to you both, and good luck your going to need it."

Anakin then stood up all excited.

"Ok you Skywalker clan, quickly away, to the Skywalker Cave."

Will Anakin and Padme live through raising young kids? Will Luke and Leia like cupcakes huh thought I'd forgotten about them? Will Anakin start wearing a bat suit? Find out in the next instalment of ………….Padme and Anakin's (now also Luke and Leia included) meaning of life.

Until then Dear readers I bit you good-bye!


	5. Home sweet Home

Night. What makes it so calming? The silence, the clicks of the nocturnal creatures, or is it the darkness that surrounds you and makes you feel like a grain of sand in a desert?

Calmness. What makes it so peaceful? Is it because it makes people relaxed, or maybe just having the time to think about life?

Peaceful. What is peaceful? Is it the sounds of waves on the rocks or is it sitting down and reading a book?

Or is it waking up in the middle of the night by your children? Now there's a thought.

"Wahhh," came a wail from the nursery, which was located next to the master bedroom.

"WAAAHHHHH"

"Uh, not again, this is the fifth time tonight!" Complained Padme. "Anakin get up, I've been up five times tonight! And the only time you've been up is to go to the bathroom."

But her husband just yawned and rolled on his stomach.

"You're joking right? You can not be asleep while all this is going on."

But apparently he _was_ still away in dreamland.

"Fine well I guess I'll go see what's wrong. Is that ok with you Ani?" Padme said sarcastically.

By that point in the one-way conversation he was snoring.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Padme got up, searched for her nightgown Which for some reason Anakin was cuddling. and went see what was the problem.

"Alright who called for mama?"

"Wahhhh," a cry came from her little girl.

"Leia not again! Your brother hasn't even been up once."

"WAHHHHH"

Padme put a hand to her head and sighed.

"Yes, alright, come here sweetie"

Padme went to pick up Leia, But right before she got there Leia stop crying. Padme blinked in surprise.

"Ok that was strange."

She walked back to her own room, and was just about to lay back down, when all of a sudden…

"WAHHHH"

"What? You have got to be kidding"

So Padme raced back to the nursery. When she opened the door the cry had stoped.

"What?" Said Padme through clenched teeth.

Just to make a long story short Padme ran back and forth, back and forth, for 15 more minutes

"Fine, I'll just sit here in the hallway, alright, good, great. sigh I can't believe I fell for this twice, I thought I'd never fall for this again after your father did this when he was ten."

Five minutes later she heard a call from the master bedroom.

"Padme"

No reaction.

"Padme"

A look.

"Padme"

A twitch.

"PADME!"

"I had to marry him didn't I?" Padme said with a sigh.

Will Leia become a female Anakin? Will Padme's new family cut her a bit of slack?

Will we ever hear from Luke?

All these questions will be answered next time.

Cheerio everyone.


	6. Father and Son

"But Why?"

"Because you ate all the food Anakin"

"Can't you take with you?"

"And have you sitting around, doing the hardest job of all, nothing. Ha, I think not."

"But you're leaving both of them with me!"

"No, no just Luke. I can't even imagine what would happen if I left Leia as well. Besides you can't handle her."

"I can too"

"WAHH"

Ten seconds later.

"Padme what do I do?"

"Give her here, I won't be long alright."

"OK"

"Oh and Anakin, don't eat what's in the oven either."

Anakin watched as the door closed. As the door closed he realised that his lifeline was going, that he was alone, all alone, with his son. But something occurred to Anakin. Or more so his stomach growled.

"Oh boy, man I'm hungry."

"Whooooo"

"Hmm, so you are too huh champ? Well let's see what we have in the Kitchenette."

Anakin picked up his son and the two Skywalker men went to see what was there to eat.

"I know your mom said there was nothing here, but for the exception of what's in the oven. What do ya say Lukie shall we go see if she was lying?"

The baby boy just looked up at his father and made a gurgling sound.

"Just what I was thinking, we must think alike."

After a second thought. " Phhhh of course we think alike."

They went to the kitchenette; Anakin put Luke in his high chair and opened various cupboards.

"There. Is. Nothing. Here. But there always door number two. In personators voice "What will the Skywalker boys takes, the fridge or the oven. In normal voice " We'll take the, um, fridge Bob. You can always rely on the fridge."

As Anakin was strolled to the fridge, he stoped for a moment. "Who the heck is Bob? Oh well."

There were a few minutes of rummaging.

"Gee whiz, your mom was right, nothing left, right annnnnd centre. So this is my lesson to you my son. If the second door does not open, just go for the oven."

Anakin slid over to the oven Jerry Maguire style.

"Let us take a look shall we."

Anakin looked up to look at his son. Anakin could not believe his eyes. His son was wearing a look almost identical to Padme, when she saw that Anakin was up to no good.

"You might think like me, but you are your mothers son."

Luke still had the look on his face.

"Ok here's the deal champ, not a word to your mom and I WON'T let you near Obi-wans cooking."

Luke made a noise, as if to say ' sure dad I won't tell if you won't'

Anakin opened the oven to reveal…

"Oh my…… YEAH, CUPCKES! Oh yeah, oh yeah, Lukie we hit the jackpot. Wahoo. Now here is my second lesson to you champ. Your mother makes the best cupcakes in the Galaxy."

Anakin reached for the tray that held the cupcakes, not bothering to cover his hands. As most sain people would know the tray would be hot, but not Anakin.

"YEOW"

He was so shocked by the heat that Anakin threw the tray in the air. This is when the law of gravity kicks in. The cupcakes, flew in the air and came down all around Padme's clean, sparkling kitchenette, nothing was kept clean not even Luke or Anakin.

"Um, err, this my third lesson to you champ-"

"Anakin I'm home" Came a voice from the other room.

"RUN!"

Will Anakin ever learn? When might we get some more characters in this story? Will Luke look like his mother forever?

We shall see in our next chapter.


	7. Nappy Sand, what's that?

Wow Wee so many reviews, Thanks everyone you made my day 

Chapter 7

Nappy Sand what's that?

The sun rose over the mountains, which hugged the great lake. Its rays kissed everything that it touched. It seemed like another happy, wonderful day on Naboo. And it was, for most of the residents.

Most that is.

Anakin Skywalker, after the 'cupcake incident' a few days ago, was still sleeping on the couch.

Flashback

'What did I tell you' Padme had asked while she cleaned up Luke.

'You told me not to go near the oven' replied the sheepish Anakin.

'And what did you do?'

' I looked in the oven'

' And?'

'I made the cupcakes go all over your clean Kitchenette'

'And then?'

'Then I tried to run away'

'Then?'

'I tried to climb out the window'

'Then?'

'I got stuck'

'Anakin it's time for me to put my foot down' said Padme, as she looked up to her

husband. 'Your going to have to sleep on the couch'

'No!'

'And have you clean up the kitchenette while you're at it.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

End Flashback

A groggy Anakin started to wake with the sun.

"Oh, my head, stupid hand rest, making my head hurt."

"Anakin are you awake YET!" Came a loud call from the nursery.

" After that call YES" Called back Anakin

"And after that commit, it's one more night on the couch." Was the singsong reply.

"Damn it"

Padme walked into the sitting room and Just looked at Anakin.

"What? What did I do now?"

"Nothing, I just need your help, but I'm not sure if you can do it."

"Purleez, Padme who am I? Asked Anakin with a smug look on his face.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"And what is my title?"

"Jedi Master, council member, Yadda Yadda." Said Padme counting off her fingers

" Hey you forgot the most important one."

"What?"

"Chosen one, they don't give that one out at parties you know."

"Fine if you think you can handle it-"

"Of course sweetheart"

"I need you to help me change the twins nappies."

Anakin stood in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open, a look of pure fear on his face.

"I, uh, can't because, um, I'm sick cough, cough"

"Uh huh, help me with them NOW"

"But, but…"

"Go" She pushed him into the nursery. "And to think Palpatine wanted to turn you to the darkside, HA more like the dorkside sheesh." ( for ladiepadawan thanks  )

"So what do I do?" Asked Anakin.

"Well first you take a nappy." Said Padme as she picked up a nappy.

"Yep then?"

"You pick up one of your children." She said once she got Leia.

"Sure" Anakin replied, all the while creeping out the door.

"Anakin you get back here mister." Padme said while her back was turned.

"Damn it"

"Then you just take the old one off and put the new one on, simple" Padme said with a shrug.

"Ok gotcha, come here champ." Anakin laid his son down. "So you take the old one off right?"

"You sure do 'chosen one'" replied Padme as she rested her head on Anakin's shoulder.

"Wow! Would you take a whiff of that!" Anakin exclaimed as he lifted the used nappy up to Padme.

"Ew! No, put it in the bin Anakin." Squealed Padme, with her hands covering her nose.

"Fine, now I put the new one on."

"Right" Padme, said as she went back to his shoulder.

" Finished, ah perfecto" Anakin said, as he lifted up Luke. "Perfectly, Perfect. If I do say so myself."

But then the nappy fell off. Both Parents look at it, and were both shocked as Luke started to let rip a personal yellow waterfall for his mother and father.

"Oh yeah Anakin, he's your son"

Then Leia started to cry as loudly as she could.

"Yep and sounds like she's _your_ daughter Padme."

Well er... I've got no end questions , No, No wait.  
Will DarthDuckcula ever update on time?  
Now that is a question even I can't answer.

Check Ya!


	8. Author's note, Waz up!

To all you readers… 

THANKYOU

THANKYOU  
THANKYOU!

All of you have been so kind to me (hugs all)

I've decided that the next chapter will be the stories last.

But before you all get your fists out (Hey you at the back, put em down mister) I will make a sequel to this. Hey I've even got a title.

Attack of the toddlers Oh My! 

So yeah…..

Oh just one more thing. If anyone has any ideas for the last chapter, please just go to the review button (Down there) a type away!

C-Ya round like a doughnut.


	9. Hi there ObiWan!

**Well here it is the final piece of the puzzle. Enjoy everyone.**

The Months flew by very quickly, some days the twins were angels like their mother, other days they where little fiends like their father.

This was one of the days that Obi-wan was looking after the twins while Anakin and Padme went shopping.

FLASHBACK

"Anakin we have to go shopping" Came a call from the twins nursery. Anakin Skywalker was sitting on the couch of the lounge room, watching the pod races with his children at his feet.

'Whoa, did you see that crash. BANG! Come to think of it, just like your mothers cooking. It crashed and burned, Ha Ha!'

(Insert baby noises)

'So your interested with fast pods huh Luke…Good boy,' Anakin said as he looked down at his son, who was playing nicely with his sister. 'Yeah, too bad Leia doesn't. She likes to _talk_ too much like your mother.'

'Who's like me?' asked Padme whom at that moment had walked into the lounge.

'Oh I believe we've got another queen of Naboo on our hands,' replied Anakin.

'Oh no, no way. I nearly died doing that job. Literally.'

'Yeah, but there were perks.'

'Like what?'

'You met me' Anakin said, looking up from the Holo.

'Meh' Padme said with a shrug.

'Meh? What do you mean, _Meh_ ?' Anakin asked, standing up with an indignant look on his face.

'Anakin either way, no matter what, I think we would've found each other.'

'Really?' The young man asked as he wrapped his arms around his wifes waist.

'Really' confirmed Padme, as she leaned in for a kiss.

It was all going perfectly think Anakin and Padme music from episode two in the background until…

'Cor blimey, get a room.'

The young couple broke apart. Padme looked embarrassed, Anakin look just plain annoyed.

'What the heck are you doing here Obi-Wan?'

'Well that's no way to greet your old master, Anakin' Obi-Wan said, smiling in the doorway.

'Meh'

'Meh?' asked Obi-wan

'Yeah, Meh.' Said Anakin, folding his arms across his chest.

'What do you mean, Meh-'

'Oh Anakin don't start that with someone else.' Padme moaned

'How are you Obi-Wan?' She asked as she hugged the Jedi Master. 'How long has it been? 7 months?'

' A year actually' replied Obi-Wan with a chuckle.

'Oh that long, huh?'

'Oh yes, that long' Obi-Wan said

'Well come on, Obi. Meet the kids' Anakin butted in, seeing Padme was a little uncomfortable.

He showed his old master to a chair.

"Come here champ' Anakin said, opening up his arms 'He just started walking a week ago.'

Obi-Wan smiled, as the young father glowed with pride. The young infant got up, a bit wobbly, and walked one foot in front of another. Luke reached his father before he nearly fell.

'Yay! What a champ-I-on, huh? Huh?' Anakin's smile was nearly up to his ears. Leia at that point, looked she was going to shoot lasers into her brothers head. So she tried to get up but, she fell back down.

'Oh honey, you don't have to walk yet.' Padme cooed as she picked up the little girl. But Leia still wanted to out do her brother, so…

'Mama'

'WHAT? What did you say.' Exclaimed Padme.

'Wa hey, what did I tell ya, a talker like her mother,' smiled Anakin.

'But she's so young and she-'

'Padme, a child of the chosen one would have a midicolorian If I spelled it wrong Meh count very high' Obi-Wan said, as he looked closely at the twins.

'Yeah so that means that they basically ROCK!' concluded Anakin.

Padme and Obi-Wan just cocked an eye brow each.

'Oh no! I forgot Anakin, we need to go shopping'

'For what?' he asked as he gave Luke to Obi-Wan.

'For the twins things like nappies, milk formula, etc, etc,' Padme answered

'I can-' Obi-Wan started.

'No, No. It is my duty as their daddy to look after them,' Anakin said confidently.

'No way, not again, your coming with me,' replied Padme with a stern look towards her husband.

'Oh but-'

'No Anakin, Obi-Wan I hate to ask of you-'

'Padme, say no more," Obi-Wan replied, cutting off the former queen and current domestic housewife.

'Thankyou, so much Obi-Wan!' said Padme gratefully.

END FLASHBACK

At the store

"What do we need for the twins Ani?" Padme asked.

"Well, Um..."

"You did remember the list right. Right?"

"Um" said Anakin as he checked all of his pockets.

"Anakin" Padme said through clenched teeth.

"Uh huh, got cha" he exclaimed, as he held it above his head, like the Holy Grail.

"Good, now we need-"

At the house

"YAH! Luke come back here. Leia stop shoving your mothers make up on your face."

Obi-Wan was having a few slight problems with the twins.

" WOAH, Sith! I don't know how your mother deals with this. It's like two Anakin's at once, and then when you combined the REAL Anakin…"

Obi-Wan groaned and ducked as a vase came hurtling towards him.

"Oh mama, I'm in trouble."

Back at the store

"Could A Mrs Skywalker please report to the front desk, your husband is stuck in a freezer."

An hour later and back at the house

"I can not believe you got stuck in a freezer," said Padme disbelievingly as they walked towards the house.

"Yeah well I tripped, and the door closed on me," replied Anakin, blushing slightly.

"What did you trip on? It's a smooth surface?"

"My cloak," replied Anakin sheepishly.

Padme unlocked the door to find…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OBI-WAN!"

Anakin leaning over to us readers

"It's so much fun seeing someone else getting in trouble for a change. HA!"

Well that's it everyone. Finished, Done! Thanks to everyone who read this and all of your support. Until the sequel, I bid you, adieu.


	10. Preveiw of sequal

Black out Voice over 

"Mom?"

"Yes son"

"Can we eat Jar Jar?"

"No Luke"

**Stars come across the screen**

**Voice over**

"Daddy?"

"What sweetie?"

"Do I have to go to bed?"

"Yes little angel"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't Uncle Obi will come and baby sit"

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

"ANAKIN! What did you say to her!"

**The long, very long, very very long, awaited sequel to Padme and Anakin's meaning of life**

**Voice over**

"Leia you shouldn't do that to mom's dress" 

"Why not? Duff head"

"Because that's mom's best one"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Shut up barf mouth"

"Whatever freak"

'**30 minutes later'**

"Ok who did the art work to mommy's BEST DRESS!"

"See told you"

"Shut up Blondie"

Attack of the terror toddlers 

**Staring:**

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Skywalker "Can't touch this dun dun na na" 

"Anakin put some pants on"

Luke Skywalker and Leia Amidala Skywalker "Hey?" 

"What"

"Leia, how come you got another name?"

"Because I'm better then you"

Coming to a web site near you! 


End file.
